What Makes You Beautiful
by Chaos' Ace
Summary: She didn't know that she was beautiful. Song FanFic


**Yo!**

**So, I was listening to a new song and I just had to write a SasuSaku fanfic about it!**

**This is my first song fanfic, so please don't be too harsh about it. If I did anything wrong, please tell me so I can change it.**

**Disclaimer:  
>I do not own Naruto or the song.<strong>

**Song:  
>What Makes You Beautiful BY One Direction<strong>

* * *

><p><span>What Makes You Beautiful<span>

_You're insecure_

She was so insecure. She worried about her large forehead. She worried about her skills as a ninja. She shouldn't be insecure, she should prove everybody that she was strong. Because she _was _strong. She just didn't know it yet. She was insecure.

_Don't know what for_

He had no idea why she was insecure. She was smart, sure she may not have much physical skill but she could improve. He had no idea why she was insecure.

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

Everybody turned to stare when she walked into the room. Her pink hair and bright emerald eyes stood out. She wasn't dull and boring like him.

_Don't need make up  
>To cover up<em>

She was a ninja, she didn't need makeup. She had no reason to cover up.

_Being the way that you are is enough_

Because she was beautiful in her own way. She didn't need to change just because of the rumors that he liked girls with long hair.

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

Everybody could see she was beautiful. Everybody noticed her pink hair, her flawless skin, her shining eyes.

_Everyone else but you_

Everybody except her. She was blind when it came to herself. Completely unaware that she was a beauty.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

She was his only reason to live. His only reason to stay. She was the light who lit up his world.

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

When she flipped her hair, he could smell strawberries. It overwhelmed him. It captivated him.

_But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

It was so obvious that she didn't see herself very clearly.

_You don't know_

She didn't know. Sakura was oblivious

_You don't know you're beautiful_

She didn't know that she was beautiful. She saw herself as a weakling.

_If only you saw what I can see_

If only she could see herself in his perspective. If only she would look at herself more clearly.

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

She would understand why. She would realize why she turned heads.

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

He was always looking at her, and he couldn't believe. Sasuke Uchiha couldn't believe.

_You don't know_

That Sakura Haruno didn't know.

_You don't know you're beautiful_

She didn't know that she was beautiful. What was beautiful about her?

_Oh Oh  
>But that's what makes you beautiful<em>

But that's what makes her what she is. Not knowing that, it made her what she was.

_So c-come on_  
><em>You got it wrong<em>

She's completely wrong if she thinks herself ugly. She was mistaken.

_To prove I'm right I put it in a song_

Sasuke was not a man of many words, but for her, he would be.

_I don't why  
>You're being shy<em>

He had no idea why she was shy. Blushing every time when someone complimented her.

_And turn away when I look into your eyes_

He had no idea why she turned away when he made eye contact with her. She would always go red and lower her head so she was facing the ground.

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

Everybody else could see it. Naruto could see, Ino could see, Tsunade could see, _Sasuke _could see.

_Everyone else but you_

But she was blinded.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

She was his personal sun.

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

When she flipped her hair, he could smell cherries. He was captured by her.

_But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

When she smiled at the ground, it was obvious. She was too easy to read.

_You don't know_

That she didn't know, that she was clueless.

_You don't know you're beautiful_

She didn't know that she was beautiful. An angel in everybody's eyes.

_If only you saw what I can see_

If she could see how everybody else saw her. If she would just give herself a chance.

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

She would understand. She wouldn't be shy anymore.

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

He wouldn't accept the fact.

_You don't know_

That she didn't know.

_You don't know you're beautiful_

She didn't know that she was beautiful.

_Oh Oh  
>But that's what makes you beautiful<em>

But that's what made her the angel. That's what made her, her.

_Nana Nana Nana Nana_  
><em>Nana Nana Nana Nana<em>  
><em>Nana Nana Nana Nana<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

She was his angel in his dark hell.

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

When she played with her hair, he was captivated.

_But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

She was too naïve.

_You don't know_

How could she not see?

_You don't know you're beautiful_

See that she was a goddess in everybody's perspective.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

She was his star, his moon, his sun, his everything.

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

Naruto would tease him when the light blush appeared on his face every time she swung her hair.

_But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

Everybody tried to convince her.

_You don't know_

But she wouldn't accept it.

_You don't know you're beautiful_

Accept what everybody else saw her as.

_If only you saw what I can see_

If only if he could show her.

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

She would have no reason to hide away.

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

_You don't know_

She had no idea.

_You don't know you're beautiful_

She didn't know that she was beautiful.

_Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

She _couldn't _know that she was beautiful.

_Oh Oh  
>But that's what makes you beautiful<em>

Because that's what made her beautiful.

_By One Direction_

* * *

><p><strong>Phew!<strong>

**That was tiring!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
